That Should Be Me
by IBieberfever1381
Summary: Casey Is and Average teenage girl. Justin's the most successful pop star what happens when faith brings them together


" Wake up!" I heard someone yell in my ears . I smacked whoever its was " ouch " was all I heard then I heard footsteps. Great I thought whoever it was left after I slowly drifted back to sleep . After a awhile I heard a loud whoosh, and the next thing I know I'm soaking wet, I shot up.

" What the heck" I screamed and opened the my eyes to see Dan looking down at me with a smirk, " why'd you do that?" I screamed. " You wouldn't wake up!" he said " that's not and excuse" I said and jumped of my bed, he smiled " now get out of my room i'm going to change" I said " no i'm pretty sure your just gonna go back to sleep" he laughed.

And boy was he right I was planning on locking the door as soon as he stepped out, " I knew it" I he chuckled " fine! I won't do that now get out before I murder you" I said with a serious tone. " Ok ok i'm leaving" he said and ducked behind his hands to protect himself I laughed at his stupidity. " Just go" I said throwing at pillow at him, but he ran out so the pillow hit the door, I closed the door eying the bed I mean it was a Saturday after all.

" YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING" I heard Dan scream from behind the door. " Its a saturday Dan and plus its the first day of summer break why do I have to wake up so early?" I asked " its 2:00pm stupid" he laughed. I groaned and walked towards my closet, I got dressed did my hair as usual nothing special after that I made my way down stairs.

" Morning!" I said as soon as I walked into the chicken, " afternoon" Dan and Danny replied with their mouthful yeah the two idiots Dan and Danny no wonder they were twins, mom and dad should have just stopped right after me I laughed to myself.

" Yeah morning afternoon same thing" I said, they rolled their eyes and continued eating whatever they were eating. I was walking towards the fridge, but some thin caught my eye outside the window, a moving truck! Cool we have new neighbors I thought.

" We have no neighbors!" I sang " really we do?" My mom asked coming from out the laundry room," yeah look" I said pointing to the window, " that's great" she smiled happily I was shocked that was the first time she smiled in days, I mean after her and dad split up a month ago she never smiled after that I was so relieved that she got over it that I started to smile, " I'm going to bake cookies for them as a welcome gift, honey would you help me" she said my face dropped theirs nothing I hate then cooking " no i'm tried" I groaned she sighed.

" Fine! Dan would you help me?" she said smiling sweetly at Dan which of course made me smile again, to my surprise Dan agreed " yeah sure but only If I get some" he said " i'll bake and extra batch" she said " great are we making chocolate chip?" he asked " choclate chip and oatmeal raisins " she said.

" Yummy!" Dan screamed I laughed and walked over to the couch and sat down as soon as I did Danny came running towards me. " Hey Case! would you play mario kart victory lane with me?" he asked

" No" I said

" please"

" no"

" pretty please with Justin Bieber on top" he pleaded

" noope and I don't even like Justin Bieber" I said

" you were dancing to Baby last week" he smirked

" was not"

" was too"

" was not"

" was too"

" Fine! I'll play with you just shut up " I said

" WOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed and gave me a controller. We've been playing for hours, it was pretty fun until mom rudely interrupted us. " Go take those cookies in the kitchen to our new neighbors" she said " I don't want to" I groaned " well to bad you have to!" she snapped back " but mom I'm in level 8 i'm beating this kid!" I said. " I don't care you can be in level 82 for all I care, no get your lazy butt up and take these cookies over to our new neighbors" she said.

I groaned in defeat and got up pausing the game and grabbed the plate full of cookies off the counter. I ran out the door and ran across the street and towards our 'new' neighbors house. Once I got there I gave the door a kick since I had a plate full of cookies, and I didn't want to drop them.

Second later a lady opened the door " can I hep you?' she asked with a warm smile " Well I live across the street from you and my mother just wanted to welcome you to our neighborhood! So um welcome!" I said giving her the plate of cookies, " awww! That's sweet! I'm sure Justin would love these cookies" she smiled Justin? I thought who's Justin..

I couldn't help but ask " who's Justin?" I asked " my son. JUSTIN GWT OUT HERE AND MEET OUR NEW NEIGHBOR!" she screamed I smiled at her she smiled back after a few seconds there was a boy standing the in front on the door way he looked familiar very familiar, he looked like Justin Bieber, must be a look a like I thought.

" Hi i'm Justin" she said politely " hey you look familiar have I seen you from somewhere" I asked he laughed, " yeah I'm Justin Bieber! you a fan?" he asked. " I KNEW IT!" I screamed " I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN" I screamed he laughed I blushed deep red realizing what I just did. " I mean hey! I'm Casey!" I said still blushing, " well hello Casey would you like to come in" he said smiling I wanted to scream yes but instead I said, " no thanks I have to get going it was nice meeting you! and your mom too" I said quickly while waving at them before I jumped off the porch " Call me Pattie!' she screamed " and you guys are invited to have dinner with us if you want,let your mom know!" she screamed " ok" I screamed back. And made my way back home, I opened the door to see my mom smiling at me " so?" she asked wanting the inside scoop on our new neighbors . " Well our new neighbors TEEN POP STAR! JUSTIN BIEBER!" I said with a deep voice. " This isn't a joke" mom frowned " i'm serious Pattie invited us to dinner" I said...


End file.
